


For Sentimental Reasons

by blakefancier



Series: A Perfect World [4]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sentimental Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you know, Cap finally decided to chime in with his two cents. Oh, Steve.

Steve likes to think that he's a simple guy, so he's not sure how he ended up with a guy like Howard Stark. Don't get Steve wrong, he loves Howard, but the man is the very definition of high class (except Howard's language, he has the dirtiest mouth Steve's ever heard).

He makes Steve feel dizzy and out of control. He makes Steve like feeling dizzy and out of control.

And now they're living together. In Manhattan! Steve doesn't know how long this is going to last. Like he said, he loves Howard and he knows that Howard loves him, but... they're both so different.

And Steve's a realist.

One of these days someone's gonna find out and Steve will have to protect Howard, even if that means sacrificing his own happiness (Howard won't be able to make the right decision).

But until then, he's gonna make sure Howard enjoys every minute they're together. He's gonna to make sure Howard's happy and safe.

He's gonna make Howard laugh and moan and feel as out of control as Steve does.

And until the day everything finally goes wrong, Steve's gonna enjoy his own happiness.


End file.
